Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a firearm accessory, and more particular to a firearm mount detachably mounted at a firearm to serve a firearm sight and an accessory adapter for incorporating different firearm accessories.
Description of Related Arts
Sighting device in most firearms applications has been used as a tool to give an accurate aiming point during shooting. For example, a laser sight is one of the common sighting devices placed on a handgun or a rifle, wherein the laser sight generates a visible laser beam aligned to a barrel axis. Especially for small firearms, such as the handgun, the sighting device must be placed on the firearm at a desired location where the sighting device should not block the sight of the shooter. In particular, the weight of the sighting device should not be heavy when the handgun is held. Since the handgun only provides a relatively small attachment surface, the handgun generally cannot incorporate with a plurality of firearm accessories. In other words, when the sighting device is mounted to the handgun, other firearm accessories cannot be mounted to the handgun.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,743,547 and US Pub. No. 2011/0162251 disclose a firearm mount with embedded sight which comprises a beam generator built-in with an adapter body for mounting to a small arm dischargeable device and a device mounting rail profile transverse to a discharge axis of the small arm dischargeable device. In particular, the device mounting rail profile has a dovetail cross sectional area transverse to the discharge axis for engaging an accessory. However, the firearm mount has several drawbacks.
Once the adapter body is mounted to the small arm dischargeable device, the accessory must be mounted to the adapter body at the transverse direction with respect to the discharge axis of the small arm dischargeable device. In other words, the device mounting rail profile will only enable the accessory to be mounted at the adapter body at the transverse direction. It is not ergonomic for a user to hold the handgun and mount the accessory to the adapter in a transverse direction to the discharge axis of the handgun.
In addition, the device mounting rail profile with the dovetail structure will substantially increase the overall weight of the firearm mount. Accordingly, the dovetail rail includes a set of protrusions to define a plurality of recoil grooves that cross the dovetail rail in the direction of the transverse axis. The dovetail rail will not only increases the overall weight of the firearm mount but also increase the manufacturing cost of the firearm mount incorporating with the device mounting rail profile.
Since the beam generator is built-in with the adapter body, a battery compartment must be provided thereat for supplying electrical power to the beam generator. Accordingly, the battery compartment is formed in the mounting rail through the outer land surface. In other words, the battery compartment cover is coupled at the mounting rail to enclose the battery compartment. As a result, the utility area of the mounting rail will be inevitably reduced by the battery compartment cover, such that the accessory may not be secured to the mounting rail with such limited area. Moreover, the battery compartment cover is located at the bottom side of the adapter body without any protection when the adapter body is mounted to the small arm dischargeable device. The battery compartment cover may be accidentally detached from the adapter body by any external force. Once the battery compartment cover is loosened or lost, the battery will be dropped out of the battery compartment, such that the beam generator will not able to function at all.
The firearm mount disclosed that an optical axis of the laser sight is substantially aligned with a longitudinal axis or the mounting rail, but is preferably adjustable for calibrating the laser sight. Additional components can also be included within the housing including control circuitry (not shown) for cycling the laser diode on and off to save power and adjustment features for the collimating lens for aligning the laser sight as desired. However, the firearm mount did not disclose any adjustment device in detail to adjust or calibrate the laser sight. Only mentioned in firearm mount for adjustment is the control circuitry for the collimating lens and for aligning the laser sight.
A need exists for a firearm mount that retains all of its sight-aiming and adapter attributes and while allowing a user to couple an accessory to the mount in an ergonomic manner. It is to the provision of such a firearm mount that the present disclosure is primarily directed.